Nahr
The nahr were one of the first races of the Children of Thetan to walk the world. They are similar to humans in appearance, though taller and much more slender. The nahr have a dynamic history, which has left the race divided into four tribes: the alev, hava, kara, and sular. Each of the four tribes reveres and in many ways reflects one of the four elements. The names of the tribes are the nahren names for the four elements: alev (fire), hava (air), kara (earth), and sular (water). Though divided into four tribes, the nahr do what they can to restore the Desert of Regret to the beautiful splendor of the First Forests. To this end, the nahr continue to wage an ongoing war with bands of zarar. The tribes survive by either traveling across the desert as nomads or settling near oases. Nahr nomads herd horses, cattle, and goats across the sands, sleeping during the day and working or traveling at night. Personality: Although capable of displaying a wide-range of emotions, their history has shaped nahren personalities such that, in general, most nahr are serious, determined, grim, and melancholy. However, the personalities of nahr from each tribe also tend to reflect the traits of the tribes’ associated element. Alev are often hot-headed and quick to anger. They often act rashly, and seldom consider the repercussions of their actions. Hava display the greatest range of emotions of the nahr tribes, and their emotions vary quickly between calm and intense. Kara are contemplative, slow to act, and oftentimes stubborn. Sular are typically patient and slow to change, but once angered, they are capable of great violence. Description: Nahr are very similar in appearance to humans. In fact, this has led many scholars to posit that perhaps humans – and possibly all terrian races – are descendants or at least relatives of the nahr. However, nahr are taller than humans and much more slender. Most nahr appear absolutely frail when compared to humans. This frailty and the nahren propensity toward poor constitution and health is said to be a repercussion of their pact with Zararli, the Dark Spirit. The complexion and eye and hair color of nahr are determined by their tribe. Alev have the complexion of burnt coal. Their hair color is usually a shade of red. Their eye color is also shades of red, or occasionally violet. Their skin is slightly warm to the touch. Hava have fair complexions and fair colored hair. Their eye color is usually clear, with faint tinges of blues. Their skin is slightly cool to the touch. Kara have dark complexions as well as dark colored eyes and hair. Their skin has a worn, weathered texture, and they have rough facial features. Sular have fair complexions. Their hair is usually fair in color. Their eye color ranges from clear with light green or blue flecks to deep greens and blues. Their skin is slightly cool to the touch. Relations: The relations between nahr tribes and within each tribe vary significantly. In general, the relationship is determined by external factors rather than predisposition. Within the harsh lands of the Desert of Regret, these factors usually relate to survival. Nahr bands (subsets of the tribes) are typically welcoming of others unless it jeopardizes their band’s safety and security. Nahr bands are seldom composed of nahr from more than one tribe; the philosophical differences typically result in nahr living amongst their own. Prior to the nahren pact with Zararli, the nahr had close relations with canyns and vulpyns. However, those relations were strained and eventually severed due to the destruction of the First Forests. In recent spans, relations between the nahr and canyns and vulpyns have begun to reform because of nahren attempts to repair the destruction that resulted from their pact with Zararli. Nahr hate – and almost always attack on site – the zarar. Although most nahr feel guilt for the bargain their ancestors made with Zararli, they believe the zarar are a manifestation of the evil of the pact. Nahr relations with all other races are mixed and situational. In general, they tend to trust grasswalkers, are cautious of droch, and are indifferent toward erthen, humans, and goblinoids. Alignment: Morally, most nahr are neutral, though many good and evil nahr exist. Ethically, nahr vary according to tribe. Alev are almost always chaotic. Kara are usually lawful. Hava and sular are often neutral, though the ethical compass of their alignment is more varied than that of the alev and kara. Lands: Almost all nahr live in the Desert of Regret. Nahr tend to either seasonally roam the desert as nomads or establish small settlements near oases. A much smaller number of nahr live in the Kingdom of Tarsalia because they were brought to the lands that preceded the kingdom as slaves. Following the creation of the kingdom and the freeing of slaves, many nahr returned to the Desert of Regret. Religion: Very few nahr worship gods (those who do typically grew up in foreign lands). Instead, nahr revere the four elements. According to nahren history, each member of the race was once blessed with gifts from all four of the elements. Because of the pact with Zararli, those gifts were taken away. It was not until the nahr learned the evil of their actions and began to repair the destruction that they once again received the elemental gifts. However, each nahr was only blessed by a single element, thus dividing the race into four tribes. Category:Thetan